


Surprise

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [92]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean doesn't get it, F/M, FTM Sam, Jess will defend Sam to the death, Stanford Era, Trans Sam, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam transitioned while at school. He wasn't even out, when he lived with John and Dean.</p><p>Dean breaks into his and Jess' apartment and is more than a little shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings include: Sam/Jess, Stanford era. Sam is trans, ftm. Dean is a bit transphobic, he doesn't get it. It meshes up with the first episode of SPN.

Sam’s long since knocked out in bed when he hears the noise downstairs. It’s a small noise, and Jess doesn’t even wake up next to him. Most people would sleep through it.

Sam goes to check it out.

Then he’s wrestling around with an intruder and then…it’s his goddamn brother.

Sam was not prepared for this day.

Dean looks him up and down, whatever sarcastic comment he’d been summoning up fading into confusion.

“Sammy?”

“Just Sam,” Sam says, and he can’t help it, he holds his arms over his chest, despite the fact that he doesn’t even have breasts and binders to worry about anymore, hasn’t for eight months. Some habits die hard, he thinks.

Dean blinks. “What happened to you, Sammy?”

“Jesus, Dean, nothing happened,” Sam snaps, forcing his arms to drop away from his chest. He doesn’t need to hide. This is his house. “Nothing bad.”

Most people come out to their friends and family before starting T, before surgery. Sam came out to Jess, and his professors, his advisor, their friends. He never thought his family would be a concern. This, he supposes, is what poor planning gets him.

“Surprise,” Sam says weakly. “I’m a guy. Always have been. Always will be. Now I get to tell other people.”

Sam can hear Jess’ footsteps on the stairs. Dean would probably hear her too, if he wasn’t so worked up. He frowns.

“What happened to my sister?” He asks.

Jess is at Sam’s side. “You never had a sister,” she says. “But you will have a breaking and entering charge on your ass if you don’t change your attitude real quick.”

Sam falls in love with Jess every single day. Today, he’s just getting an earlier start than most.

“I’m assuming this is Dean,” she says. She looks up at Sam. “I’m getting why you didn’t tell him.”

“He might be better, once he…processes.” It sounds weak even to Sam’s ears.

“Dude, I know that…the way we grew up, wasn’t great for a girl. We didn’t give you dolls or makeup or whatever, and Dad wasn’t the most sensitive. But if this is what you feel you need to do…”

“First of all, that’s super misogynistic,” Jess cuts in.

Sam’s rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Dean. I am a man. Always have been. Nothing you and Dad or anyone else did or didn’t do changed that. I’m not broken. I am. A guy. Sam Winchester. That easy.” He looks over his brother critically. “You didn’t come here to learn about what it means to be trans. You had a reason.”

Dean looks hesitant, like Sam being a guy actually changes things. “I’m still who I always was,” Sam says. “Just you all know I’m a guy now. Deal with it or don’t, but decide quick; Jess doesn’t like transphobic people in her house.”

Jess smiles, teeth all sharp and pointy. “I really don’t,” she promises.

Dean sighs. “Still who you always were, huh?” He asks rhetorically. Sam nods anyways. “Fine. Dad’s on a hunting trip. Hasn’t been home in a few days.”


End file.
